A unit of this type is described in greater detail in EP 1 424 217 A2. The support is formed from two support elements which are formed in a shell shape from sheet metal. Each of the support elements has one of the bearing seats which is formed in the shape of a sleeve from the edge region of the support element as an axial passage through the respective support element. In this case, the inner contour of the bearing seat is of hollow-cylindrical configuration and is therefore provided with a continuously unchanged identical internal cross section over the entire axial width. The outer ring which has to have a continuously cylindrical shape on the outside on account of the design and arrangement of the bearing seats is inserted into the bearing seats. End sections are folded over on the outer ring in such a way that the end sections clamp the support between them axially and free from play. The clamping force is produced from the material of the outer ring when end sections are folded over in a radial and plastic manner.